


Backdoor Action (Leviathan x Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Moving all of my stuff from my tumblr: DiavolosthotsLevi using his tail to his advantage on his GF, but also aftercare
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Backdoor Action (Leviathan x Reader)

Levi’s tail brings you a ton of different excitement. Firstly, it’s just so convenient for doing simple tasks such as opening cabinet doors or pulling a chair closer. Then, it’s also just so comfortable? You love it when Levi wraps it around your waist at night or when he feels a little extra needy. The demon never lets you see his face during those moments but judging from the warmth on your shoulder, you’d assume his face is thoroughly flushed. Cute. Lastly, it’s very fun to play with during sexy times. Not only is he very sensitive, especially toward his base, and thus his lower back, but he loves using it on you. Spanking, sliding, flicking… hell, he sometimes just lets you ride it. Screw thigh riding or cockwarming when you have a tail you can sit on or slide across. The scales just make it so much better too! It’s like… a million tiny, slimy, smooth bumps that rub between your folds, or inner thigh, or across your bundle of nerves…. It feels amazing and you love his tail.  
However, there’s one thing he never tried and you’re reminded of it every time you start to get frisky. By now, it’s kind of an unspoken rule that, whenever things start to get heated up, Levi changes into his demon form. He becomes like ten times more attractive that way too. There’s something about the random scales across his neck and chest, and his coral-like horns. There’s something amazing about the way his forked tongue dances with your when your lips try to devour each other, “Levi…” he still gets flushed, of course, it’s just in his nature at this point, but he is getting more and more bolder, warming up to the idea of being the dominant one. His hands start sliding across your legs, the skirt you wore for him, sliding up and giving him a nice view of your heat. Your arousal hit his nostrils and he could feel his own cock waking up, but he was too focused on your own pleasure.

  
“N-No panties….?” You pulled back from his lips to kiss along his neck, licking over one of the many scales, which had him shudder. Your hand moved down to catch his tail, which began sliding up your inner thigh, twirling it around between your fingers, “no… I wanted to be prepared.” He moaned softly when you bit down on his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin to leave your mark on him; yours. “I want… to try something new.” You breathed out against the shell of his ear, closing your eyes as you began rocking your hips against his, letting your bare cunt rub over his erection through his pants. He groaned, pushing his hips up and slowly mimicking your movements, “yeah?” His face got buried in your neck, his lips repeating your own movements from earlier as he bites into the skin.

  
“I want you to use your tail… in my ass…” You had him in the first half, not gonna lie. He was about to retort that he already is, actually wrapping it around your forearm and letting it slide back down toward your heat, but then you finished your thought and he freezes for a moment, “b-back… here?” he pokes your butt for emphasis, which makes you laugh softly and nod, reaching down to pick up a bottle of lube you had brought in earlier and he somehow seemed to fail to notice, “y-yeah… I… you know.. To prepare me for bigger things.” You look down at the bulge in his pants before looking back at him, smiling sheepishly, “it’ll be fine… and fun!” Optimism didn’t really make him feel better, but something about this was also thoroughly exciting.

  
“I’m using my fingers first.” His tail was already in your hand and you began pushing it down between your folds, feeling him stiffen it so you could practically use it as a toy, “entertain yourself for a moment.” A smile crept across your face at his words, feeling him take the lube from you to coat his fingers in them, holding them up to your face. You leaned forward in his lap until your ass was sticking out for him, using your own hands to rub his tail between your folds while he began spreading your cheeks. Soft moans began escaping you, your body heating up in excitement as he began circling your hole. That alone was exciting to you and you let your head roll onto his shoulder, feeling him push one in. “hghn…!” the tip of his tail began flicking over your clit, trying to pull more pleasure out of you as he began to pump.

  
It wasn’t as tight as he thought it would be and he wondered if you had played with yourself before like this. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, desperate for his own friction but the best you could do right now is slide along his tail while focusing on the pleasure behind. Levi’s cheeks were flushed and he caught his own eyes in the reflection of his computer’s monitor, seeing how his hand was getting buried between your cheeks and how you used his tail to pleasure yourself. He took in a sharp breath “hot….” breathing back out and moving his other hand down to undo his pants, pulling his cock out to stroke himself. He pushed another finger in, hearing you whimper softly, which caused him to groan in return. This was starting to be better than he thought it could be and he wondered how it would feel wrapped around his tail, how deep it would go, how many more noises you’d make.

  
“L-Levi…” your hot breath against his exposed skin had him push his hips up and his fingers in deeper, scissoring you open with them while he continued to watch, “lube… lube up my tail…” He buried his face back into your neck, kissing along the skin to distract himself from the image in front of him. He felt you nod, taking the lube and pouring some on his tail, stroking it slowly, far, until a good bit of it was covered, at which point he moved his fingers from your hole. The tail wrapped around your left thigh once, sliding between your wet folds and toward your rear, where his hands were spreading your cheeks. His head turned again to watch the reflection on his computer screen, excitement rushing through him as his hand squeezed his cock.

  
Once again, he circled your hole before pushing it in, slowly, gradually. You moaned out loudly, pulling your head up. Closed eyes and an open mouth had you relishing in the feeling, loving how it felt inside of you. You squeezed him tightly, causing him to speed up his strokes on his cock, “(Y/N)...” he was still watching you in the reflection. The way your ass pushed out and back onto his tail, your back slightly arched and your hair moving down your back; it was beautiful.  
His thumb flicked over his tip, feeling precum leak from the sight alone and he had to slow down so as to not cum too early. His tail was slowly pumping in and out of you, and thanks to the computer scream, he had a first class view of your hole swallowing him up, “oh…” he moaned himself, the sight getting his body all tingly as he wondered why he didn’t do this earlier. “Feels good… levi….” Your lips were on his neck again, making him whimper softly as pleasure ran through his body. His eyes were sparkling with lust and he barely recognized your lips on his own, tongue trying to find his as you moaned into his mouth once the split wrapped around your own muscle.

  
The kiss was distracting and he unintentionally sped up, pumping deeper and harder into you, which made you moan louder. It was almost embarrassing to admit that this was turning you on enough to almost make you cum. The way his tail brushed against your walls, reaching so deeply with ease, all while you could see him stroke his own cock, little droplets of white semen dripping down his shaft… it was amazing, “fuck… levi.. Oh…!’ His name leaving your lips just turned him on more and he desperately bucked his hips up into his hand, trying to feel more as he sped up, “I-I.. I can feel you… don’t hold back… cum for me…” Cum with me is what he meant to say because he, too, is about to lose himself in the pleasure of it all.

  
You didn’t realize that his words had such a command on you because right as he finished his sentence, your walls pulsated, your mouth hanging open in a seemingly endless moan that was caused by your orgasm rushing through you. Levi came with you, although he wasn’t sure if it was intentionally or not. “(Y/N),...!’ your name rang from his lips as well and he let his head roll back against his chair in pleasure as spurts of cum shot out of his tip, his jerking never stopping. His seed landed on his chest and lap, and you were quick to use your finger to pick some up, loving the way he tasted on your tongue. Levi wasn’t watching you for that, although he knew. He’s kind of thankful that he wasn’t because he’d just try and fuck you again. His tail stilled inside of you as he began to calm down, letting go of his cock and letting it fall to the side, onto his thigh.

  
“That was… I like that…” he nodded in agreement, keeping his tail inside you as he just looks at you, “are you okay? Are you comfortable? Is this okay?” He always starts his aftercare by checking up on you, making sure he didn’t hurt you. You nodded, smiling softly and sliding down further on his tail, teasingly. He groaned softly, trying to keep himself under control as he cups your cheeks, leaning up to steal a kiss. His cheeks were flushed again as realization of what truly just happened kicked in. “I’m fine… it felt… really good… maybe even better than normal.” Heat was rising in your own cheeks as you admitted that, unsure of how he would take it because you didn’t want to weird him out or for him to think that his cock in your tight cunt didn’t make you cum, because it does.

  
But there’s something different about your behind and levi knew it too. “Yeah.. I.. I like it a lot too… do you need anything?” You always shook your head, just wanting to stay put and cuddle for a moment. It’s always the same, and he likes this, but he still wants to ask in case you need water or food or clothes… he just wants to be a good boyfriend. “No… I just need you…” he can never put into words how much you saying that means to him. He loves you and you’re the world to him. He can’t imagine someone else and he doesn’t want to. His hands cradle your face, turning you back toward him so he can kiss you again, “I love you…. Stay with me…” and honestly, there’s no way you’d ever leave him.

  
You liked moments like these. Soft, cute, natural. The calmness after the climax… the relaxation to the adventure. This is your favorite part. Sometimes you talk, sometimes he just talks, and other times, like today, you’re completely silent.


End file.
